The present invention is directed toward a combined incense burner and pipe and more particularly toward a device which includes a plurality of replacement parts allowing the same to be selectively used either as a stick incense burner or as a pipe.
Stick incense burners have been known and used for many years. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,992. Co-pending design patent application Ser. No. 872,345 filed Jan. 25, 1978 shows a similar stick incense holder mounted on top of a box which may be used for storing a supply of stick incense.
Pipes for smoking tobacco and similar materials have also been known for many years. One common disadvantage of many conventional pipes is that they require the use of pipe holder. This is, if the user desires to temporarily place the pipe down on a table, a pipe holder is required since the conventional pipe normally will not remain in an upright position by itself.
Many people who enjoy the smell of incense burning are also pipe users. Heretofore, in order for them to enjoy both habits, it would have been necessary for them to purchase both an incense burner and a pipe. This, of course, created some additional expense.